This invention relates in general to a method and apparatus for sewing workpieces and, in particular, to a new and useful sewing machine and to a method for sewing pocket cuts on cut part workpieces in which substantially U-shape straight stitches are formed which are provided with a barring seam at each leg end which is effected by a zig-zag stitching.